


Brownies

by bellafeir



Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Brownies, Caught, Chocolate, Consent, Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Holidays, Hoodies, Loud Sex, M/M, Oversized hoodie, Passion, Porn With Plot, Questioning, Quiet Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), actually good writing, airbnb, getting caught, getting railed on a counter, oh come on now, tripping, youre such an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafeir/pseuds/bellafeir
Summary: After Sapnap falls asleep while the Dreamteam is watching a movie, George and Dream decide to bake some brownies. Things get a little... sticky.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082114
Comments: 16
Kudos: 769
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Brownies

Voices from the TV murmured throughout the room.

Dream, Sapnap, and George were all watching a Christmas movie. George chuckled at the screen and glanced over to Dream, admiring his smile. Then he looked past him to notice Sapnap, who was passed out on the other side Dream, snoring peacefully.

The air around the couch was chilly, and Christmas lights were strewn about the living room, giving it the perfect holiday feel.

Dream noticed George's attention on Sapnap and followed his gaze to the conked out boy beside him. He chuckled and looked at George with an amused expression.

The two grinned at each other like children who's parents had finally fallen asleep during their long-awaited sleepover.

"Do you want to make brownies?" George whispered.

"What?" Dream laughed quietly.

"Brownies," George repeated. "Do you want to make brownies?

Dream was a bit confused at George's random request but smiled back at him, interested.

"This movie is stupid, and Sapnap is asleep," George whispered by way of an explanation. He played with the strings of his sweatshirt, twirling them between his fingers and twisting them around.

"Okay," Dream agreed. His eyes twinkled as he nodded at George, curious why George was acting so spontaneously.

They both sat up, walked around the coffee table, and began tip-toeing right to the kitchen. It was all going well until George's toe caught on the corner of a rug, and then suddenly, he was plummeting towards the ground. He toppled over onto the soft carpet, turning pink from embarrassment. Dream lost it. He leaned onto the wall next to them, looking for balance, and he tried to breathe. He desperately tried to keep quiet as he wheezed at George's misstep. George scrambled up and clasped a hand over Dream's mouth, smiling and rolling his eyes but chuckling all the same.

"Don't wake Sapnap up," he whispered. Dream's chuckles were dying down. They were very close, and then, ever so slowly, George removed his hand. They were frozen for less than a second staring at each other, though it felt like longer. Something tingled in George's chest, almost like pure glee combined with a pool fondness deep in his chest: He was quite fond of Dream.

"Come on, Dream," George rolled his eyes again and grabbed onto Dream's wrist. He tugged him along into the kitchen.

Dream looked at the small boy pulling him into the next room. He couldn't take his eyes off him; The lighting was perfect. Dream admired George with a passion. He loved his personality and the different ways he would act when Dream threw a joke his way. He loved when George would get sassy with him, and they'd have friendly banter. He _lived_ for the banter. He'd known George forever, and despite all of Dream's other friends, George stuck out to him. He wasn't exactly sure why; he couldn't put his finger on it. But the way they would laugh together as if nothing else mattered and the way George would poke Dream in the side and roll his eyes when Dream messed something up... the way George hugged him the first time they met. And the way George would turn pink when Dream would say his name too low or get embarrassed when they made too much physical contact...

Dream blinked.

"Dreammmm," George waved a hand in front of Dream's face, giggling. "Come back down to earth, Dream..."

They were standing in the kitchen, George still holding Dream's wrist with his other hand.

"Sorry," Dream muttered but smiled back at him, pushing aside whatever he was thinking about, only to get lost in George's eyes.

"We need brownie mix, chocolate chips, and a pan," George looked around.

The house they were staying at didn't belong to any of them. It was just an Airbnb that Dream had taken a liking to. George and Sapnap had _insisted_ Dream go with a cheaper option, but Dream wasn't about to spend the holidays with his friends in a crappy motel 6. So naturally, he rented the most lavish, most expensive Airbnb to get on their nerves. They could have stayed at Dream's house, of course, but he wanted their first holiday together to feel special, a new experience. He had the money after all; why not spend it.

The house had two main sitting rooms, two bathrooms, and 3 bedrooms. It also included a deck, a dining area, and a huge kitchen with an island in the middle.

George looked around and let go of Dream's hand as he hastily stepped over to the cabinet and bent over to grab a pan that suited brownie baking. Dream was first saddened at the loss of contact around his wrist, but his attention was picked up once again as George rummaged around a shelf of pans with his ass in the air. Dream starred, realized, and quickly averted his eyes, blushing to himself, embarrassed that he just intentionally looked at his best friend's ass.

"Found one!"

"Shhh," Dream chuckled. "You were the one who said we had to be quiet in the first place."

"Sorry," George grinned and laughed much softer now.

They smiled at each other again.

"Okay, grab the chocolate chips on the counter over there, and I'll get the brownie mix," George instructed.

Dream turned around and scanned the counter. His eye fell onto an ordinary shiny red bag of chocolate chips. He walked over and read the label: Ghirardelli Dark Chocolate Chips. He was pleased with George's choice. Dark chocolate was his favorite, and George knew it. He grabbed it and turned to George, who was by the counter reading the brownie box.

"Alright, the instructions say we also need two eggs, water, and vegetable oil," George dragged his finger across the writing on the box. "Do we have vegetable oil?" He looked at Dream puzzled.

"Yeah, it's above the fridge in the high cabinets."Dream walked over to him, checking the words written on the box, setting the chips down on the clean marble counter. "I'll pre-heat the oven."

George turned to the fridge and looked up to the cabinet doors. They were quite high up. He glanced back at Dream, who was too busy pressing buttons on the oven to notice George or anything he was struggling with. George attempted a leap up to try and hook his finger on the handle but failed miserably. He became frustrated but even more determined.

A quick beep came from the oven. "Oops, I did that wrong. Ugh, lemme reset it and try again." Dream was mumbling more to himself than anyone else.

George opened the fridge door in hopes to stand on it and reach the cabinet but grumbled to himself when there was nothing to stand on that wouldn't break. Even if he stood on the edge of the bottom front of the fridge, he still wouldn't be tall enough. He closed the door, discouraged.

Another beep came from behind him. "There," Dream said.

George gave him no mind. He lifted himself on his tippy toes and just hoped it would be enough to wrap his fingers around the small metal handle.

"George, what are you doing?" A confused giggle followed.

George huffed, balancing on one leg, toes as pointed as they could go. He was almost there.

A hand was placed on George's left hip, and he froze. Dreams arm reached up on the other side of him, and he easily hooked his fingers onto the handle and opened the little door. George inhaled as Dream's chest rubbed against his back.

Dream pulled down the oil bottle. "Is this what you were looking for?" Dream chuckled in a low, rich tone. His demeanor had changed. He seemed to look down at George differently, a curious glint in his eye.

George was hyperaware of the and holding his waist. A tingly feeling moved throughout the area and up his spine causing him shivers. Dream obviously felt it with his chest up against George's back and all.

"Haha. Are you cold, Georgie?"

_Georgie_

George smiled to himself at the nickname. "Yeah, it's a little chilly in here," he lied.

Dream let go of his waist, and George turned to face him, listening for his response.

"Well, I mean-," Dream lifted his arm to the back of his head and avoided eye contact. "If you're cold, you can wear my sweatshirt..?" He looked at George expectantly.

George blushed and then blushed even harder when he realized he blushed at _that._

Dream realized how George took it and then blurted out, "-oh only if you want I mean -uh the AC is kinda weird here, so yeah, maybe I could figure out how to turn it down, but I'm not saying-"

"I'll wear it," George had composed himself and shrugged nonchalantly. "Thanks." He smiled at Dream.

"Y-You will..." Dream repeated him.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with borrowing your best friend's hoodie, right?" George laughed on the outside, making a rhetorical joke, but he was melting on the inside. He couldn't even explain why.

Dream pulled off his sweatshirt, tilted his head in sly interest, and held it out to George, who happily took it from Dream's remitting hands. George fitted his arms into the sleeves and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. He wiggled his head out and pulled it down. It was a bit big for George, but he didn't mind at all.

Dream's arms were crossed across his chest, a smug look on his face. Casually, he looked George up and down, observing how George looked, Dream's hoodie engulfing him.

George shivered again.

Dream confidently met George's eyes. Neither of them blinked. Neither of them dared.

 _Maybe they weren't just friends?_ The thought hit George like a rock. _No, no, of course not._ George pushed the thought away, like always... but this time, it wouldn't stay down. _It's okay to think like that... if not, just for a second._ And so George allowed himself a second, a second to imagine what it would mean if all of the jokes and the fake flirting and feelings- the tingles he got when he was around him or even the shivers he got when Dream touched him, or he touched Dream--- _stop. What was he thinking?_

Dream, on the other hand, was over it. He was onto whatever was going on between them, even if he didn't truly realize it yet. George looked good in his sweatshirt. _Really_ good. Dream swallowed. _Snap out of it._

But he didn't want to. It was as simple as that.

George watched as dream swallowed, smirked, and turned around to grab the eggs from the fridge.

 _Fuck._ George wanted to keep thinking... thinking about Dream. George bit his lip in the safety of being outside of Dream's gaze. He quietly exhaled and then released it before Dream turned around.

Dream set the eggs on the counter. Then, he squatted and pulled out a large mixing bowl from the shelves below the kitchen island and placed it on the counter. He picked up the box again and read the instructions for mixing the ingredients.

George stepped closer to Dream, standing next to him beside the counter.

"Okay, add the brownie mix first and then the eggs." Dream opened the box and pulled out the bag of chocolate-colored powder. He ripped open the top with ease and tipped the bag over, the contents pouring out into the large metal bowl.

George opened the carton of eggs, grabbed two, and handed one to Dream. The other waited in on the counter, ready for George to hand to Dream next. Dream graciously took the egg, tapped it on the side of the bowl to crack it, and then opened it over the powder. They watched the egg yolk fall into the bowl. Dream turned to the trash can, closed one eye, and trick-shotted the shell into the can. George clapped, exaggerating his excitement, and Dream rolled his eyes at this, grinning profusely as he held his hand out to George for the next egg. Dream repeated his actions, and there was a _crack_ and a _plop_ as the second egg fell into the bowl as well. The shell remained in his hand.

"Think I can do it again?" Dream laughed, gesturing to the bin.

"No," George teased him, laughing beside him.

"You're such an idiot," Dream chuckled at George. Without hesitation, he aimed and landed the egg in the can perfectly.

"Pft, you're just lucky," George rolled his eyes, a contagious grin plastered on his face.

Dream's chuckle was low. His smug expression now focused back on the bowl.

They finished up by adding the oil and the correct amount of water. George took a spoon out of a drawer and started to mix the batter.

"It's double fudge, so it might be hard to stir," Dream noticed George was struggling a bit.

"Why's it so- _thick_ ," George giggled.

Dream snorted and watched.

"Oh! We forgot to add the chocolate chips," Dream picked up the red foil bag and ripped open the top with both of his hands. A few chips fell out of the bag, but he ignored them and dumped 1/3 of the bag right into the area that George was mixing. The chocolate chips only made it tougher to stir. Then, Dream leaned back onto the counter and observed.

George held the metal bowl with his left hand and attempted at stirring with his right. The batter was already dense without the chocolate chips, and so when Dream added them, it just made it harder.

"Here, I'll help..."

But instead of taking the bowl from George, Dream stepped behind him and placed his hands over George's, hugging George to his chest. Dream's cheek brushed the side of George's head right above his ear.

"See, it's not that hard..." Dream's low tone was back. George blinked, eyes wide, staring straight in front of him. He was glad Dream couldn't see his expression or the blush on his cheeks.

 _Dream's_ right hand was over _George's_ right hand, holding onto the bowl, and Dream's _left_ hand was over George's _left_ , stirring slowly. George stopped using his strength to mix and just let Dream do all the work, wanting this to last as long as possible. His mind was going wild, thoughts all over the place. Dreams hips pressed against George. Both of their hearts pounded.

" _Fuck_ ," they both thought.

George had no filter on his mind anymore. It went to all _sorts_ of places.

Dream knew what he was doing. He didn't care what it meant. He didn't even care to think about what this could mean for their friendship.

The batter began to look well mixed. Hand in hand, the spoon went round and round. Soon it was fully combined, the chocolate substance's smell drifting to their noses.

Dream released George.

George immediately missed it.

Dream picked up the bowl and poured it into a baking pan, George watching him from the side. After the last dribble, he set the empty bowl into the vacant sink. He was still recovering from their embrace and just how much he had liked it. Exactly how it had made him feel.

He looked at the batter and then to George. "You should try it, George..." Dream dipped two fingers into the batter, and then before he even realized what he was doing, he held them in front of George's lips. Dreams heart was beating fast, but his face remained cool and calm, confidence radiating off of his body.

George felt like he was in a dream. All his fear had left him. He slowly leaned forward and took Dream's two chocolate-covered fingers into his mouth, locking his eyes with him. He felt the sweetness hit the pad of his tongue and closed his lips around the digits. George seemed to suck a bit too long before he released Dream's fingers, the suction breaking.

"Your turn," George's confidence soared. He dipped a single finger into the bowl, the batter barely covering the pad of his fingerprint. He held it up to his best friend's mouth, who happily leaned forward and flicked the dot off with the tip of his tongue slowly.

Their body temperatures were rising, and so was the tension in the room.

With the hand that he didn't dip into the batter, Dream reached out and hooked a finger in the front pocket of his own sweatshirt (that George now wore) and pulled George closer to him. They couldn't look away from each other. George's back faced the oven, and Dream stepped even closer to him, his hand returning George's waist. They were so close George could feel Dream's sweet chocolatey breath on his face. George knew his cheeks were hot; he knew what this meant, and he knew what "knowing what it meant" _meant_. He looked into Dream's eyes waiting expectantly for something he didn't even know how to expect.

The oven beeped, preheated.

They were inches apart.

"You should put that in, Georgie," Dream said in a very deep whisper.

George blinked. He turned around, Dream's hand sliding off his waist. Then, George picked up the pan and turned to the oven, bending over to reach out and pull the low door open. He slid the pan of brownie batter into the hot opening, gripped the handle, and shut the door.

George stood up, returning to his full height. Dream's firm hand pulled backward on George's sweatshirt, spinning him around, pulling him to his chest. Both of his hands flew to George's waist, securing their bodies pressed together. Before George could comprehend what was happening, Dream brought his lips down and hovered over Georges's mouth, waiting.

Time stopped. George felt tingles all over his body. _This_ is what felt right. This is what _was_ right. Everything that he had been feeling, Dream had been feeling too. This was the moment that could change it all; He could lean his head up and kiss Dream right now.

And so he did.

Their lips locked in a gentle, careful kiss, and Dream brought one of his hands up to cradle George's cheek, wishing he could live in this moment forever. Fireworks shot throughout Dream's nerves and all over his senses. George placed his hands on Dream's chest and leaned backward while Dream leaned _further_ forward to deepen the kiss.

Dream's hand returned with his other one at George's waist and pulled his as close as he could get, their hips and abdomens pressed so tightly together there wasn't a centimeter to spare.

They broke apart, but Dream immediately tilted his head to the other side, and George followed his lead by changing his angle as well. They connected again, this time, less shy for each other. George sighed into the kiss. He slid his hands further up Dream's chest and then even further up to wrap around his shoulders as Dream pulled even tighter at George's nimble hips. Their lingering kiss broke apart, and a series of short repetitive ones began, both of them getting used to each other's rhythm.

Dream nipped at George's bottom lips and George released a small whimper, opening his mouth and letting dreams tongue slip in. He savored the way Dream tasted; he couldn't get enough.

Dreams hand wandered lower than George's waist. With a swift movement, he lifted George by the thighs and placed him onto the counter. Dream pushed all of the unused measuring cups and wrappers out of their vicinity and attacked George's neck. George's legs wrapped around Dream's waist, and his head leaned back, giving Dream better access to his pulse. George let out another small noise followed by louder ones as Dream attached his lips to the spot George whimpered the most. Dream sucked like there was no tomorrow and George's hand flew to his head. Dream released his suction and found another spot higher up on George's shoulder.

"Dream..." George sighed.

Dream instantly stopped and brought his face to make sure it was out of pleasure and not protest.

"Is this okay, Georgie?" Dream muttered, looking concerned into George's eyes.

"Yes," George had no hesitation. "One hundred times, 'Yes,' Dream." He grabbed onto Dream and pulled their lips together again.

Dream pulled George's body to his, and they both groaned, turned on by the friction at their hips. Both boys now completely understood the other's pattern, and their tongues danced together, lips gradually getting more and more hungry for each other. Passion exuded from both of them and small moans could be heard from George and slowly, Dream began to grind on him.

"Unhhh," George shuddered. "Dream," He let out a full-blown moan when Dream rubbed his hard member through his jeans in just the right way.

Dream took this as an invitation. He continued to kiss George as he let go of his waist and fiddled with George's zipper. He proceeded in unzipping it down and then undid George's button, his legs spread wide. Dream hummed into George's mouth, tilting his head to the other side, George copying his actions.

They managed to get George's pants off and discarded them on the floor. Dream hesitated at the hem of George's boxers. He looked up for permission again. George nodded, blushing, and with that, Dream pulled George's underwear off as well.

George whined at the sudden cold air that hit his slightly erect member. Dream simultaneously kissed George and began to stroke his dick. He rubbed his thumb over George's wet tip, earning another whimper. They broke the kiss, and Dream pumped George faster as they hovered over each other's lips but didn't touch.

"Unhhh-" George let out. "Dream- oh my god."

"That feel good, Georgie?"

"Ohhh- Fuck," George cried and Dream went faster and faster.

Never in his life would he expect to be sitting here on this counter, moaning his best friend's name while he gave him a hand job. Never.

Dream slowed down and removed his hand. George whined at the loss of touch. His disappointment didn't last for long, though. Dream kissed him on the cheek and pressed a finger at George's entrance, prefacing what was to come. He pushed in and observed George greedily; Dream had him all to himself.

"Dream," George yelped, his expression grimacing. It was painful, but he knew he had to get through it for the pleasure. Dream waited and watched. When George's expression was almost back to normal, Dream moved it again. He pumped it in and out, stretching George out.

Dream couldn't explain how he felt. _Maybe floaty?_ That seemed like a reasonable description.

George was ready for another finger and tugged at Dreams shirt. Dream abided sliding a second along in with the first. George whined but leaned his head back, waiting for the discomfort to subside. Dream continued, imagining all the things he wanted to do to George... all the things they could do in the future... all the fun they could have.

Dream began to scissor his fingers stretching George out more. George tugged at Dream's shirt, wanting it off, but then paused as he realized that that would cause Dream to stop. He didn't want Dream to stop.

George could feel himself being stretched out, as his body seemed to be on a high. Dream felt like a hot spot of serotonin and lust. George's emotions were all over, but they weren't confused anymore, that was certain.

Dream abruptly pulled out his fingers. He couldn't take it anymore. His bulge was becoming too uncomfortable, restrained by the tight fabric of his pants. He broke apart from George and pulled off his shirt in a flurry of motion. Next, he untied his pants and got those off, joining his shirt on the floor. More slowly (for dramatic reasons), he slid off his boxers.

George's eyes widened. It was a lot bigger than Dream's fingers. _Well, Obviously._ He seemed to scold himself.

"You're gonna look so good while I fuck you in my hoodie," Dream looked George up and down.

George blushed _hard_. He whimpered with anticipation. "Please..."

Dream stepped closer and lifted George's hips, scooting him closer to the edge of the counter. George lifted his legs, and Dream placed each on either of his shoulders. Then, Dream lined himself up with George's entrance as George propped himself up with his elbows. Dream looked up, observing George's features before sliding in with a throaty moan.

"OH, FUCK, CLAY---" A slutty moan ripped out of George's lungs.

If Dream wasn't hard enough before, he was now. He loved it when George said his name, but moaning it... that was something he would definitely need to hear more of later.

Dream moved in and out gradually but George grew impatient, clawing at Dream's wrists for him to go faster. Dream picked up the pace and got instant feedback in the noises erupting out of George's open mouth.

George was in ecstasy. He was experiencing pure bliss, feeling too ethereal to notice any pain that he might have felt otherwise.

"Oh, god yes," Dream's deep voice moaned. In and out he persisted at thrusting back into George harder each time.

George let his elbows slip out slowly behind him and was soon sprawled put on the counter, biting the sleeve of Dream's sweatshirt with one hand and letting the other lay above his head.

"Harder, Clay, please-" George's request was met.

"UNH-"

George's legs slipped off Dream's shoulders and each of his knees hit the counter beside him, straddled with his legs bent, his ass slightly off the counter now.

Dream pounded into him relentlessly, letting go of any self-control he may have had before. "Fuck, Georgie..." Dream throatily moaned, calling out his name.

Dream pulled back and, with one large thrust, aimed perfectly, causing George to scream out at Dream finding his prostate.

George cussed like a sailor. Dream continued his steady, never-ending thrusts. He was close, and he could tell George was enjoying every part of it.

He reached forward and started pumping George's dick again. George mumbling inaudible curses, whimpering all the while. Dream's dick twitched at the sight of George falling apart beneath him.

George's noises grew increasingly loud as he squirmed and Dream knew he was close too. With a few sharp thrusts at George's prostate and a loud groan, Dream came into George but didn't stop pumping George with his hand.

"Clay, UNHHH," George cry was barely recognizable and he arched his back as far as it could go and came onto Dream's sweatshirt.

They both panted, George not being able to move his shaking legs and Dream not able to pull out.

"I KNEW IT" 

Sapnap was definitely awake.


End file.
